


If Only I Could

by mybrainonanime (dylanletacis)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Banter, Blowjobs, Cheesy, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin gets sick, Erwin is a dumbass, Erwin is a soft top, Erwin plays piano, Erwin sees the ocean, Fluffy Smut, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Is A Little Shit, Hickeys, Humor, Idiots in Love, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi overthinks, Levi writes Erwin a love song, Love Song, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Music, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Ocean, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sickfic, Smut, Songfic, bottom!levi, boys being soft, but not really, god erwin is so dumb, honestly half of this is fluffy smut what happened, i'm a sinner, levi is a housewife, levi plays guitar, like lowkey tho lol, musician - Freeform, musician au, oh god what have I done, top!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanletacis/pseuds/mybrainonanime
Summary: Levi doesn't write love songs.Except for when he does.(aka, a College AU in which Levi writes a love song about Erwin, and Erwin's too clueless to figure it out.)
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	If Only I Could

**Author's Note:**

> I have produced a version of Levi's love song, written and performed by me. Please listen to it while you read this fic! (I particularly recommend you listen to it during the scene when he performs it.) It is linked at the beginning of the fic!  
> (Sorry for the shit quality... Levi and I are both broke college students.)

Listen to "If Only I Could" [here](https://soundcloud.com/bevan-f/if-only-i-could).

***

They’re sitting in a café on campus when Erwin drops it on him. He doesn’t say anything, just slides the sheet of paper across the table.

Levi raises an eyebrow. “What’s this?”

“I was thinking maybe we could play it sometime.”

Levi squints to read the scribbled lyrics and chords. Erwin’s handwriting is shit.

“Jesus Christ, is this a love song?”

He almost misses the tinge of pink that appears on Erwin’s cheekbones. “Er, yeah,” he says. “I wrote it about one of my girlfriends.”

“You know I don’t sing love songs,” Levi retorts. “I hate them. And why would you wanna sing a song about your ex?”

Erwin shrugs. “I dunno, we don’t have to. I just thought it would be nice.” He pulls the paper away from Levi and stuffs it into his backpack.

Something in his demeanor makes Levi feel bad for shooting him down. He frowns, then says, “I’ll think about it.”

They’ve been playing together for almost two years now, ever since the beginning of their sophomore year. Levi had seen Erwin around every so often, but they didn’t actually meet until Levi played at an open mic on campus for the first time during his sophomore year. He wasn’t used to performing, and he’d only done it because Hange kept pestering him to, so he didn’t think it really went all that well. But after he played his three songs and walked off the shitty excuse for a stage, Erwin came right up to him and asked him if he wanted to play together sometime. And well, with a face like that, Levi couldn’t really say no.

They’d been making music together ever since and had moved in together the next semester. At this point, Levi could hardly imagine going a day without seeing Erwin.

***

It takes Levi a full month before he agrees to play Erwin’s love song.

“Okay, can we at least change the first line?”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

Levi scoffs. “It’s tacky. Every love song starts like that, and you know I don’t like clichés.”

“Okay, Mr. English Major, I’m pretty sure _every_ love song doesn’t start like that. What if the song was about a bald person? You can’t write a line about their hair then.”

“You could write a line about the fucking lack thereof.”

Erwin ignores his comment. “Plus, some people like blondes and brunettes. A line about black hair is not _that_ cliché.”

Levi just rolls his eyes. “Whatever. It’s still cheesy. Can we change it?”

Erwin frowns. “I don’t want to. No.”

Levi’s surprised at his stubbornness, but he drops it. It’s still a sappy love song, no matter what the first line is.

***

They play “Unshakeable Heart” for the first time at a café on campus, the Midnight Sun. A few of their mutual friends are there, including Hange, who comes to all of their performances. Mostly though, it’s random people from around campus. 

When they play Erwin’s song halfway through their set, Levi harmonizes on the chorus and tries to ignore the sappy lyrics.

After they’re done, as Levi’s packing up his guitar, a girl with short brown hair steps to the edge of the stage. 

“Hi! Thanks for listening to us,” Erwin says, friendly as always. He does all the talking during their sets. Levi’s glad to leave it to Erwin. He just wants to play the music and get everyone else to shut up and listen.

The girl smiles at them. “I just wanted to say that you two sounded amazing!” 

Levi’s chest swells. He’d never admit it, but he loves it when people talk to them after their sets. Then the girl adds, “And you make a really cute couple!”

His heart sinks.

Levi’s so shocked that he doesn’t even say anything, his jaw hanging open, and by the time he starts to formulate something to say about how they’re _not together_ , she’s walked away. He swallows, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Erwin looking at him, maybe apologetically, but he can’t really tell. He keeps his eyes trained on his guitar case and finishes closing the clasps, persuading himself that his hands are just shaking from the adrenaline of a live performance, even though he never gets nervous to perform anymore.

He and Erwin walk back to their dorm. They don’t talk about it.

***

“Wake the fuck up. What’s wrong with you?”

Erwin groans and pulls the covers over his head.

Levi frowns. Erwin is usually the one waking Levi up. “Come on, we have that gig at the Midnight Sun today, remember? I wanna rehearse ‘No Regrets’ beforehand.”

Erwin grumbles, then finally speaks. “I feel terrible.”

“You sound terrible.” Levi’s eyes widen. “Shit, Erwin, are you sick?”

Erwin throws the covers off his head. “Obviously,” he mutters, his voice sounding unusually nasal. 

“Stay in bed; I’ll take care of things,” Levi says, already planning a deep clean of the dorm later that day. 

Erwin wrinkles his nose. “What about the gig? We can’t just cancel on them. I’d feel terrible.” Levi almost laughs at how unusually _childish_ he looks as he pouts, even with stubble peppered on his cheek and eyebrows pulling his forehead down into wrinkles. 

Instead, he replies, “I _said_ , I’ll take care of it. Now go the fuck back to sleep. You’re only spreading germs around by talking so much.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Erwin mumbles, his face already pressed back into the pillow. Levi rolls his eyes.

***

He digs through the bin under his bed. _Where the fuck is it?_ He can’t remember the last time he held it. He’s rarely even thought about it since he started playing with Erwin.

He pushes aside an extra dusting rag. _Ah, there it is._ He pulls out the black binder, setting it on his lap and hurriedly flipping through the pages. He’s pretty sure he has enough to fill up their 45 minute set, but he hasn’t touched these songs in months.

Except for the last one. 

His eyes fall on the page of handwritten lyrics and chords. He swallows hard. He wrote it just a few months ago, but he never considered the possibility that he’d perform it someday. He closes the binder, telling himself that he probably won’t have to play it. He can probably fill the set with other songs. 

He glances at the clock. It’s already early afternoon, and he has to be at the Midnight Sun by four to set up for the five o’clock gig. With a final glance at Erwin, he grabs his guitar from its spot beside his bed and leaves for the practice room.

***

The manager at the Midnight Sun isn’t upset that Erwin isn’t at the gig. In fact, he’s excited to hear Levi play solo.

His set goes as planned. He doesn’t fuck up the chords and only almost forgets his own lyrics once.

Well, at least until the last song.

The small audience is still applauding after he played what he had _hoped_ would be his last song. He checks his watch. The electronic face blinks on, reading 5:40. He considers just packing up and leaving early, but he’s getting paid for 45 minutes, so he’ll play for 45 minutes. Levi may be a self-proclaimed insufferable dick, but he’s honest. 

After all, what’s the worst that could happen? It’s just a song. It’s not like anyone will listen to it that closely or have any idea who he wrote it about. 

“I’m gonna, uh… move to the piano,” he mutters into the microphone. It’s the first thing he’s said the whole set.

He lays his guitar down on the stand and tries to discreetly wipe his hands on his jeans. He’s never played the piano in a performance before, and this song in particular was really, _really,_ never meant to be heard by anyone but himself.

He sits down at the piano and goes to place his foot on the sustain pedal before realizing that he’s too far away. _Stupid fucking tall people and their long fucking legs._ He scoots the bench closer to the piano, finding the fingering for the first chord. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

He starts to play.

_Sometimes_

_There’s thoughts I can’t say out loud_

_‘cause if I listen to them_

_I might start to believe._

_But sometimes_

_I see the truth in your eyes_

_Until I look away_

_And pretend nothing’s there._

_So I’ll pretend not to notice_

_When you’re looking my way_

_And I’ll pretend not to hear it_

_When you’re calling my name_

_And I’ll pretend not to_

_Give a single damn about you_

_Won’t think about the outcome_

_If I’d just tell you._

_I see_

_That way that you look at me_

_Well, sometimes I’m scared of me_

_‘Cuz you look so… absorbed._

_And I hear_

_The way your voice dances_

_Gentle phrases_

_I’m off guard every time._

_So I’ll pretend not to notice_

_When you’re looking my way_

_And I’ll pretend not to hear it_

_When you’re calling my name_

_And I’ll pretend not to_

_Give a single damn about you_

_Won’t think about the outcome_

_If I’d just tell you._

_I know_

_You’d hold me_

_In your arms_

_‘Til I fell asleep._

_And I know_

_That we all get lost at some point_

_So it’s better_

_If I get lost alone._

  
  


_So I’ll pretend not to notice_

_When you’re looking my way_

_And I’ll pretend not to hear it_

_When you’re calling my name_

_I’ll pretend not to_

_Give a single damn about you_

_Won’t think about the outcome_

_If I’d just tell you._

_And when I think about the way that you kissed me_

_That day on Jackson Beach,_

_Well I can’t help but wonder what could have been_

_If I’d just told you right there and then._

_If only I could_

_If only I wasn’t so afraid_

_If only I knew how to love_

_If only I knew what to say._

_If only I could_

_If only I knew what to do with my heart_

_If only I swallowed my pride_

_And told you today._

_If only I could_

_If only I wasn’t so afraid_

_If only I’d let myself lose,_

_In order to gain._

The audience starts to applaud, and Levi wearily wipes his hands on his jeans again. _It’s a bitch to play the piano with sweaty hands_.

He thinks about thanking the audience like Erwin usually does, but he decides against it and signals his set is over by starting to pack up his guitar. The café returns to its usual warm buzz of conversation. He slings his guitar over his back and starts to leave. 

“Levi!” an overly exuberant voice cries from behind him.

He suppresses a sigh. He’d almost forgotten about them, but _of course_ they’d be here today.

He turns around reluctantly. “Hey, Hange.”

“So…” Hange says expectantly. Their eyes are gleaming and they practically bounce in place. 

“So, what?” Levi asks. 

“So, Mr. ‘I Don’t Do Love Songs’ has written a love song!” Hange practically squeals, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him out of the café.

Levi rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything. 

“How have you been, Hange?” he asks.

“Oh my god, Levi, don’t try to change the topic. We should _not_ be talking about me right now. We need to talk about _you!_ ”

Levi starts walking faster, desperate to get back to his dorm or leave Hange in the dust, whichever happens first.

“Levi, come on,” Hange pleads, catching up to him. “Who is it?”

“Who is _who?_ ” he retorts.

“Your _lover!_ Your _MUSE!_ ” Hange cries, and Levi can tell they’re being overly dramatic just to annoy him into fessing up. “Who did you write that song about?! Come on, you can tell me. I’m not gonna tell anyone!”

“It’s none of your business,” Levi replies, daring a side-eyed glance in the direction of his overbearing friend, who apparently takes this as encouragement.

“ _Come on!_ I didn’t even know you _liked_ anyone. Hell, I didn’t even know you _could_ like anyone like that,” Hange rambles, giggling.

Levi sighs and rolls his eyes. “Of course I can. I do have feelings, you know.”

Somehow, admitting it makes him feel uncomfortable.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being aro. You know I love you no matter wha—”

“Okay, thanks for the pep talk, Hange, but I really need to get back to the dorm. Erwin’s sick, so I need to clean.”

Hange sighs dramatically. “Alright. But don’t think I’ve forgotten about this. Have fun playing housewife!”

“ _What did you just say?_ ”

“Never mind!”

***

When he gets back to the dorm, Levi is surprised to see Erwin sitting up on the edge of his bed, facing away from the door.

“How’re you feeling?” 

“I feel fine.” The dismissive tone in Erwin’s voice sets alarm bells ringing in Levi’s head. 

Before he can speak, Erwin blurts out, “You played by yourself.”

“Yeah, and?” Levi replies. He cringes at the defensive edge in his voice. He doesn’t want to argue about this.

“We always play together.” 

“Yeah, well, you were sick, I didn’t want to cancel the gig, and I have stuff I can perform by myself.” 

“I didn’t know that.”

Levi sighs. He can tell Erwin’s upset, or he wouldn’t be pushing it this much. Part of him wants Erwin to just yell at him, but Erwin doesn’t even raise his voice. There’s not even a hint of a bite in his words. He doesn’t seem angry at all, and Levi hates that that makes him angry.

“So, what? Yeah, I write my own fucking songs sometimes. Sure, we’re a duo, but I’m allowed to have my own fucking music, too,” Levi snaps.

“Of course,” Erwin replies. Levi wishes he would turn around. “Do you want to play solo more?”

The question throws Levi off. He swallows, then tells the truth. “Yes.”

“I thought you might.”

That makes Levi blink a couple times. “What? You never even knew I _had_ solo songs until, like, two minutes ago.”

“Not true.”

“What?”

Erwin turns around, and when they make eye contact, Levi feels like he just got punched in the gut. _Were they always that blue?_

“Hange sent me a video.”

“ _What?_ ”

“They sent me a video of you playing.”

Levi swallows. For some reason this feels wrong, like Erwin’s invading something private, even though he only saw what Levi performed for 50 total strangers. 

“Oh,” he says stupidly. He swallows. “What song?” 

“I don’t know the title. The one that repeats the line, _if only I could_ at the end.”

And when he halfheartedly sings the lyrics, lyrics from a song that Levi wrote _about him_ , Levi’s mind goes reeling. 

For some reason, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that Hange could have sent Erwin _that one._ The one song that he most definitely did _not_ want Erwin to hear. 

“I’ve never heard you sing like that before. You sounded amazing.”

The compliment catches Levi off guard, and it takes him a second to get the courage to glance at Erwin. He still doesn’t look angry. If Levi had to describe the look on his face, he’d call it curious. Maybe even confused. But not angry.

“Well, thanks.”

“I don’t know what it was, but something about you was... different. More genuine.” Erwin pauses. “Why don’t you sound like that when we perform together?”

Levi licks his lips. He _knows_ why, but he also knows there’s no way in hell he’s telling Erwin the truth. “Playing my own stuff is different, I guess. It can be one hundred percent what I want it to be. Makes it easier to sing from the heart, I guess.” _What a bullshit answer._

“So I’m holding you back,” Erwin says, and for the first time, Levi hears a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

“What?! No, Erwin, I—“

“It’s true, Levi. Anyone who watched that video would know it’s true.”

“Shut the fuck up, Erwin,” he bites out, walking to his dresser for a change of clothes.

“No.” The stubbornness in Erwin’s voice makes Levi freeze. 

“Levi, look at me.”

Levi ignores him and goes back to ruffling through his dresser, pretending to be looking for something, even though he’s forgotten why he opened his dresser in the first place.

“Levi.”

He slams the drawer shut and opens the one beneath it, staring down at his socks.

“Christ, Levi, will you at _least_ listen to me?!”

_Oh._

Erwin sounds angry. Not just angry. He’s _mad_. And Levi hates to admit it, but he likes it, because for once he won’t be the only one.

He spins around. “And why should I?” he retorts. “Why do you give a shit what I do, anyways? If I want to play with you, I’ll play with you. If I want to play by myself, I’ll play by myself. I don’t do anything unless I want to.” 

It’s the truth. He plays with Erwin because he _likes_ playing with Erwin. 

He likes _being_ with Erwin.

“Then why didn’t you ever tell me about your solo music?”

“Because I liked playing with you! I didn’t _need_ to perform solo!”

Suddenly, Erwin stands up, and Levi hates to admit it, but he’s kind of intimidating, especially when he’s looking at Levi the way he is now, his eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth set in a straight line. When Levi looks down, he sees that Erwin’s hands are clenched into fists.

He never, _ever_ thought he would see Erwin angry like this. And all over some fucking _solo_ music? What the hell.

“What else aren’t you telling me, Levi?” Levi was expecting him to yell, but his voice is quiet, almost a whisper.

“What?! There’s nothing, Erwin. We live together. You know everything there is-”

“What about that _person_?”

Levi shakes his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The one you kissed on Jackson Beach.”

And Levi almost chokes on his next breath, because suddenly it all makes sense. 

_That’s why he’s so mad._

He’s _jealous._

He swallows hard, trying to process the fact that Erwin, his best friend, his musical partner, and also the very-angry-man standing in front of him, is jealous over a song that Levi wrote about _him,_ and he’s just too fucking clueless to figure it out.

“It was nobody,” Levi says finally.

“Bullshit,” Erwin says. Erwin never swears. 

Levi risks a look up at him and is surprised to find Erwin looking _less_ angry than before. He almost looks… sad.

“Sure sounded like somebody to me,” Erwin adds.

“It wasn’t,” Levi insists, but his throat feels thick, and his voice sounds weak.

“Are you seeing people and not telling me?” Erwin asks. 

“No, Erwin, I—”

“Don’t lie to me, Levi.” He sounds resigned.

“I’m not lying to you!” Levi retorts. “You’re just being an idiot.”

“Right.” Erwin laughs, but it’s short and forced. “ _I_ _’m_ the idiot for knowing that you _hate_ sappy love songs more than anyone, so there’s absolutely no way you would write one about ‘ _nobody_ ’. Just tell me who it’s about.”

Levi wants to hit him so, _so,_ badly, but instead he grits his teeth and balls his hands into fists. “I already _told_ you—”

“Levi, I just—”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, ERWIN!” 

The silence is deafening. After a few moments, he glances at Erwin, who looks wounded and confused. A wave of pity runs through Levi, and he hates it.

“God _dammit_ , Erwin.” He’s trying to sound angry, and it’s barely working. 

He takes a deep breath.

_Fuck._

He almost doesn’t believe he’s saying it out loud until the words fall out of his mouth.

“I wrote that song about _you_.” He spits the last word like it’s a curse, but there’s no backpedaling now, no pretending like he didn’t just say _that._

“You what?” Erwin asks. He sounds so shocked that Levi wishes he had the courage to look at his face, just to see what that composed man looks like when caught completely, totally, utterly off guard.

“You heard me,” Levi replies. He’s not going to say it again.

Erwin is silent. Levi waits, and he hasn’t been counting the seconds, but he’s pretty sure it’s been well over a minute now, and god, did he miscalculate? Did he—

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Erwin says finally.

This pisses Levi off so much that he snaps his head up, looking Erwin dead in the eyes. He still just looks so _confused_. Like a dumb puppy. 

Levi wishes he could hate him. “What the hell are you talking about?” he asks.

“We never kissed on Jackson Beach,” Erwin states.

_Oh._

Levi brings a hand to his face. “Jesus fucking _Christ,_ Erwin. Everyone thinks you're some kind of genius, but you can seriously be fucking _dense_ sometimes.”

Erwin doesn’t say anything. He just looks at Levi expectantly. 

“I never kissed anyone at Jackson Beach,” Levi admits. “I made it up.”

He sees Erwin’s brows relax as he finally starts to figure it out. Levi looks down at his feet and bites his lip.

“I’ve never even been to Jackson Beach. Or any beach for that matter,” he adds lamely. “I wanted some uplifting lyrics for the bridge, and I—I was trying to think of romantic settings, and it was the first thing that came to mind.”

 _Sometimes I think about kissing you there_ , he thinks.

It’s embarrassing to admit it, almost as embarrassing as confessing to Erwin’s face that he wrote a love song about him. He keeps staring at his shoes until they seem to melt into the floor, everything becoming blurry.

And suddenly something’s moving in the corner of his eye, and before he can even turn to look, there’s a hand on his chin, and Erwin is kissing him and _holy shit._

Kissing Erwin is exactly how he imagined it would be, and yet he knows the fantasies he’d constructed in his head while Erwin slept on the other side of the room could never match up to _this_. Erwin is dominant, one hand gently holding the back of Levi’s head and the other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Levi wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck and for once, revels in just how _tall_ he is. He always despised Erwin for being so much taller, but if he’s being honest, what he really hated was the fact that the other man never mentioned his height, not even once. It was like he didn’t even notice that Levi was shorter than the average middle schooler.

But right now, a voice in the back of his mind tells him that he might even _like_ being short, because he’ll be damned if he’s not turned on by the way that Erwin has to bend down to kiss him, the way that he has to stand on his toes just to reach, the way that he feels so _safe._

And then that voice in the back of his head shuts the hell up because Erwin’s tongue is in his mouth, and Levi can’t really form a coherent thought, but he’s pretty sure he just let out a _really_ embarrassing moan.

It’s all he can do just to kiss back, practically clinging to Erwin’s shoulders in an effort to stay grounded. He pushes himself up higher onto his toes, trying anything, _anything_ just to get closer, but he ends up almost falling into Erwin, and when the other man bites his bottom lip, his knees give out completely.

Erwin must have been expecting this _—the bastard—_ because in a split second he’s broken the kiss and has both arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, practically holding him up, and it takes Levi a second to notice that they’re _hugging._

It’s kind of weird, since they were making out with the desperation of a couple of teenagers about 5 seconds earlier, but he goes with it. Until he notices the erection pressing against his hip _._

“Are you just gonna hug me, or are we gonna do something about _that_?” he asks.

Erwin chuckles low in his throat, and Levi can _feel_ the vibrations in his chest, and _god he hopes he can feel that when—_

“I wanna fuck you,” Erwin murmurs in his ear. “If that’s okay,” he adds.

“Oh, God,” Levi mutters, and he doesn’t even care how wrecked he sounds right now, because he’s been waiting _years_ for this.

“ _Is_ it okay?” Erwin asks, and Levi almost laughs because he sounds genuinely concerned, like he thinks he stepped over some kind of line.

“I—god—Jesus fucking Christ, yes, Erwin, it’s fine, it’s _great,_ just—”

Erwin grabs Levi’s thighs and lifts him up, and Levi wraps his legs around Erwin’s waist, grabbing his face to pull him back in for another kiss. Levi distantly wonders when the last time he kissed someone was. The last partner Levi can remember Erwin having was a man with blond hair. He thinks they dated for about two months, but that must have been almost two years ago, and he and Erwin hadn’t even been roommates yet at that point. All he can remember before that are the vague faces of a few women he’d seen Erwin around campus with. He’s a bit surprised that Erwin doesn’t seem _at all_ out of practice and dimly considers the possibility that Erwin’s been hooking up more often than he thought, although—

Erwin pulls away. “Levi,” he almost whispers. “I can practically _feel_ you thinking. Is everything okay?”

Levi doesn’t hold back his eye roll. He’s used to rough fucks in strangers’ apartments, kisses that taste like alcohol, the burn of stubble against his cheek, leaving before the sun rises just to be safe, ass sore from too little preparation. So sure, maybe deep down he’s flattered by Erwin’s concern, but it feels a little ridiculous. “Yes,” he answers belatedly. “I’m fine.”

He looks up at Erwin, and his breath catches in his throat because _shit, his eyes really are that blue_ , and Levi knew Erwin was handsome, but up close he’s downright _stunning_. Erwin sits down on the edge of the bed, and Levi deeply regrets all the hours he spent sitting _next_ to Erwin when he could have been sitting on his lap, just like this.

“Are you sure?” Erwin asks.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” Levi slowly drags his finger down Erwin’s jawline, because he’s been wanting to for _such a long time_ , and he just can’t help himself.

“What are you thinking about?”

Levi pauses. He’s had enough of confessing, so telling Erwin, _oh, I was just thinking about how incredibly attractive you are, and I’m not exactly sure how I’ve managed to attract a catch like you_ doesn’t exactly seem to be in the books for tonight. He scrambles to remember what he was thinking about before that. “I, er, have a question, I guess,” he mumbles finally.

“Shoot,” Erwin says immediately, and annoyance flares in Levi’s chest when he sees the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smirk.

He’s not exactly sure how to phrase it. He finally settles on, “How many people have you hooked up with in the last month?”

He’s suddenly surprised to find himself lying on his back, his legs hanging off the edge of Erwin’s bed, Erwin laying on top of him. And that’s when he notices Erwin’s erection for the second time, but this time he feels a bit guilty because Erwin’s already promised to _fuck him_ , and he’s already hard, but all their clothes are still on because Levi’s too distracted having sappy fucking thoughts to focus on the moment.

He looks up to find Erwin studying him. “You really think I’ve been fucking other people?”

Levi doesn’t have an answer to that. 

“Levi. . .” Erwin laughs, and Levi can tell it’s genuine by the way his eyes crinkle up. _Pretty._ Fuck. “Levi, I’m going to be honest with you, it’s been so long that I can’t remember the last person I slept with. I— I haven’t done anything with anyone since we moved in together.”

Levi frowns despite the fluttering in his chest. “Why not?”

Erwin laughs again and _damn, people really aren’t kidding about the whole butterflies in the stomach thing_. “I asked myself the same thing so many times, Levi.” He pauses and brushes a few strands of Levi’s hair out of his face, then rests his hand on Levi’s cheek. Levi resists the urge to push his hand away or lean away from his touch and makes himself look Erwin in the eyes. “I really, _really_ like you, Levi.” For some reason, Levi’s chest seizes up. “Being with anyone else felt wrong, even though I…” Erwin trails off for a second. “I honestly never thought this would happen. But I still didn’t want anyone else.”

Levi’s not really sure what the fuck he’s supposed to say to that, so he just grabs the collar of Erwin’s shirt and kisses him. This time, he’s doing all he can to focus on _this_ , to stop thinking about all the what-ifs and questions inside his head, because Erwin’s on top of his body, between his legs, and inside his mouth, and _damn,_ Levi feels lucky just to be here right now.

Erwin still has one hand on Levi’s cheek, the other arm pressing into the bed next to Levi’s head. Levi tries to catalogue _everything,_ running his hands down Erwin’s cheeks, through his hair, over his jaw. He’s breathing hard through his nose, and Erwin smells clean, even though Levi’s not sure if he’s taken a shower today. His mouth tastes vaguely like mint, but mostly just of _Erwin_ , and suddenly Levi remembers that Erwin had been too sick to get out of bed just twelve hours earlier. He pulls away from the kiss. 

“Christ, are you still sick?” he asks.

Erwin laughs. “I wasn’t lying earlier. I really do feel fine. I probably just ate something weird last night.”

Levi frowns. “If I get sick after this, I’m never going to forgive you.”

Erwin grins. “Well, if I’m contagious, you’ve definitely already got it.”

He has a point. And if Levi’s being honest, he doesn’t want to stop, even if Erwin does get him sick. 

“So, are you gonna make good on your promise, or are you just all talk and no action, big guy?” 

“Are you always this bossy?” Erwin asks, and Levi doesn’t even get the chance to answer because Erwin rolls his hips down to meet his, and he has to bite his lip to stifle a moan. Erwin looks down at him with a knowing smirk. 

“To answer your question,” Levi says breathlessly, “I am only this bossy when the person I’m meant to be fucking is absolutely infuriati _nnnngh_ —” He takes a shaky breath as Erwin begins to nibble at his jaw. “Fuck, Erwin.” 

" _You’re mine_ ,” Erwin says into his ear, and Levi swallows hard. Erwin’s lips move down his neck, sucking a mark into the skin, and Levi moans at the thought that there’s _no way_ he can hide that, even with a turtleneck, and he’s sure as hell that Erwin knows it.

He reaches down and fumbles with the buttons of Erwin’s shirt, somehow managing to get them undone, and pushes the shirt off his shoulders. Erwin takes the hint, pushing himself back to cast his shirt to the ground. He starts to lean over Levi, but Levi stops him with a hand on his stomach, taking a second to admire just how _muscular_ Erwin is. He’s seen Erwin shirtless countless times before, but it’s a little different when the other man is straddling him with lust burning in his eyes and a raging boner. His hands are at Erwin’s waistband, and he’s just about to undo his belt when something catches his eye. He moves a hand to Erwin’s right elbow, propping himself up to study it more closely. 

“What’s this from?” he asks, tracing a thick white scar that runs from just below the back of Erwin’s elbow to the front of his forearm.

Erwin shrugs. “Broke my arm pretty bad when I was climbing a tree as a kid. The bone was poking through and everything. It was quite gross.”

“You never told me that,” Levi says. 

Erwin shrugs again. “It never came up. It happened such a long time ago that it doesn’t feel important. And it’s kind of embarrassing.”

Levi almost presses a kiss to the scar, but thinks better of it and instead sucks Erwin’s thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue gently. 

Erwin’s eyes cloud over, and he presses his lips together to suppress a noise. Levi smirks around Erwin’s thumb, reaching for his belt buckle again and managing to undo it while maintaining eye contact. Erwin pulls his thumb from his mouth with a soft _pop_ , and suddenly Levi feels like they can’t get their pants off _fast enough_ , but then Erwin’s unbuttoning his shirt and sucking at his collarbone, and _fuck_ , he’s sensitive there, although he’s never noticed it before. He supposes no one’s ever paid enough attention to him to spend much time there.

“Erwin,” he says, trying to get the other man’s attention, but it just comes out sounding needy and pathetic. He tries to clear his throat. “Hurry up,” he says. He feels Erwin smile against his skin.

“Absolutely not,” Erwin says, lifting his head to look at Levi. “Do you have any idea what you look like right now?” 

He’s confused at first, and then embarrassed, but Erwin just keeps talking. “You look adorable, actually. Almost surprised, like nobody’s ever touched you like this before,” he murmurs, and Levi can feel his warm breath on his neck.

“Nobody’s ever touched me like this before.” The words are out of his mouth before he’s even realized he’s _thinking_ them, and he resists the urge to clap a hand over his own mouth.

Erwin goes quiet for a second. “Oh,” he whispers, and then he goes back to kissing Levi’s neck, making his way up and over his jaw, placing little kisses all over his face, his eyes, and his nose.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi asks, but there’s not any malice in his voice. 

“If I’m the first person to get you like this, you bet your _life_ I’m taking my sweet time to do it right,” Erwin says against his cheek, and Levi can’t help but let his eyes flutter closed. “And savor every last second,” he adds, lower, and _yep_ , Levi can feel every last syllable of those baritone vibrations in his chest.

He tries to clear the fog from his mind. “Fuck, Erwin. I’m not a fucking _virgin_ , you know that, right?” Erwin doesn’t answer, doesn’t move, and Levi can tell he’s waiting for him to continue. “It’s just that I’ve never been…” He feels a flush come to his cheeks, and he tries unsuccessfully to will it away. “It’s never been like this before,” he mumbles.

He feels rather than sees Erwin’s grin. “For some reason that’s even better,” he says, and Levi feels his hands trace down the sides of his chest, his thumbs brushing over Levi’s nipples through his shirt as he starts to nibble on Levi’s earlobe. Levi suddenly becomes aware of the fact that he’s biting his lip hard enough that it hurts, and he finds himself torn between enduring the pain and just giving up on keeping himself quiet. Usually, he wouldn’t give a shit what he sounds like, but just _knows_ that right now, Erwin is paying attention to every sound he makes, every hitch of his breath, and it’s kind of hot, but mostly it’s just embarrassing. Levi feels like a sample under a microscope. 

Before he can make a decision, Erwin’s thumb is gently pressing on his bottom lip, tugging it out from between his teeth. Levi finally opens his eyes and _fuck, it is so damn hot just looking at Erwin lay on top of him_. “This is going to be a _lot_ easier if you relax,” he hears the other man say, and that’s when he notices that practically every muscle in his body feels tense. 

It takes all of his willpower to relax when Erwin unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way, and he reaches up to pull Erwin into a kiss, because if he can just focus on _this,_ then maybe he can manage to stop overthinking.

Erwin pulls away moments later, helping Levi sit up just enough to shrug his shirt off. He places a hand on Levi’s chest and shoves him back into the bed, kissing him once more before moving back down to his neck, tracing his tongue over the marks he left there. Levi shivers. Erwin slowly kisses his way down Levi’s body, over his collarbone, down to his chest, swirling his tongue over one of his nipples as he pinches the other, and Levi can’t help but arch up into his hand. 

“Sensitive, huh?” Erwin asks, and all Levi can get out in reply is an annoyed huff. Erwin starts kissing his way down his stomach, and Levi forces himself to look down and watch him. His breath catches in his throat when he sees Erwin staring straight back at him. Levi’s face burns with embarrassment as he realizes that Erwin’s been watching him this whole time. Erwin’s mouth is at his waistband, and Levi knows he’s probably about 3 minutes away from being totally gone, so he moves to throw an arm over his face, but Erwin catches his arm and pins it down to the bed. Levi lets out a frustrated sound, and Erwin laughs, which he doesn’t especially appreciate. “I want to watch you,” Erwin says, as if that wasn’t _very clearly the exact thing that Levi was attempting to prevent him from doing_.

Levi lifts his hips to help Erwin slide his pants off, because what the hell else can he do, really?

“Look at me,” Levi hears, and he opens his eyes just in time to see his cock sliding into Erwin’s mouth as he takes him _all the way_. He lets out a low moan and does his best to keep his eyes open as Erwin’s head slowly starts to bob up and down. He moans quietly against Levi’s cock, and the vibrations make Levi’s toes curl. Then, Erwin’s tongue is swirling around his cock, and Levi has to grab his hair and pull him off.

“I’m gonna come way too fast if you keep doing that,” he murmurs breathlessly. Erwin smirks again, and _damn_ , Levi hates that expression.

“That would be hot,” Erwin replies, and Levi wants to slap him but opts for rolling his eyes instead.

“Do you have lube?” he asks.

Erwin doesn’t say anything, and Levi sees an expression of _oh, shit_ , pass over his face. “Erwin, if you don’t have lube, I am seriously going to fucking kill you,” he warns, but Erwin’s already rolled off the bed to fumble through his bedside table, and a few seconds later, he’s triumphantly pulling out a small bottle, holding it up and _grinning._

“Looks like you’re fucking lucky today,” Levi mutters, not cracking a smile.

“Oh, I already knew that,” Erwin replies cheekily, climbing between Levi’s legs.

“That’s not what I mea—” Levi starts, but he stops talking when he feels a finger pressing against his entrance. He knows how this goes, and trying to speak coherently with someone’s fingers up your ass will usually just make you look like an idiot. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and focuses on relaxing as Erwin’s finger slowly presses into him. 

Erwin’s going too slow, and Levi wiggles his hips slightly, but Erwin moves his other hand to Levi’s hip, pinning him to the bed, and Levi groans in frustration.

“Want something, Levi?” Erwin asks nonchalantly.

Levi sucks in a breath. “Hurry _up_ ,” he hisses between grit teeth. “I’m not a fucking china doll. I can take it.”

He’s surprised when Erwin obliges, pushing his finger gently in and out at a slightly better pace. Levi winces slightly when he starts to add a second finger, and Erwin stills. 

Levi lets out a shaky breath, then nods at Erwin to keep going.

Once Erwin has two fingers inside him, Levi can’t help but moan softly and push back against them. The thought of Erwin’s cock passes through his mind, and he bites his lip at the thought. Erwin adds a third finger, and Levi throws his head back.

“ _Erwin_ ,” he breathes, trying not to care about just how _stupid_ he sounds. “ _Hurry the fuck up_.”

“What do you mean, Levi?” Erwin asks, leaning down so that the tips of their noses just barely touch, and Levi knows that Erwin knows _exactly_ what he wants. He rolls his eyes.

“What is it?” Erwin asks again, and he sounds completely serious. His tone of voice says, _I’m in charge_ , and the bottom inside of Levi could literally scream.

Levi knows he can’t look Erwin in the eyes, so he turns his head to the side and closes his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Erwin, just _fuck me already_.”

He can practically feel Erwin’s grin. “Been waiting for two years to hear you say that.”

Levi can’t help but moan. They’ve both wanted this for so damn long.

He watches Erwin roll on a condom and slick up his cock, trying not to freak out. _Is that thing even going to fit? Because that would really ruin this whole thing. Fucking Erwin and his enormous fucki_ —

“Levi,” Erwin says, pulling him in for a kiss. He doesn’t break eye contact with Levi as he gently grabs his hips and drags him down to the edge of the bed. Levi huffs in annoyance as he feels the blanket wrinkle under him, but then Erwin’s pushing his cock against his entrance, his eyes still burning into Levi’s, his damp hair brushing against Levi’s forehead.

Trying to keep his eyes open and relax his muscles simultaneously isn’t easy, but once Erwin slides the head of his cock in, Levi can’t help but moan, wrapping his legs around Erwin’s lower back and trying to press him in deeper with his ankles. Erwin chuckles softly and shushes him, smoothing Levi’s hair out of his face and resting his hand on his cheek. He pushes in slowly, and Levi grunts at the stretch. 

“ _Shit_ , Levi,” Erwin mutters, and Levi silently adds that to his tally of the number of times he’s heard Erwin swear.

When Erwin’s fully seated inside of him, Levi pulls him in for a kiss, because _shit, this is gonna be good,_ but even he knows he needs a second to adjust. 

Levi pulls away from the kiss and wrinkles his nose at the string of spit that connects their two mouths. Erwin notices and chuckles low in his chest, and Levi shudders because _he can feel that, everywhere_. He leans his head back and tries to buck his hips.

“ _Move,”_ he groans. “ _Please,”_ he adds a second later, and apparently, Erwin likes that because he grabs Levi’s hips with both hands and pulls out halfway before slowly pushing back in.

“Does that feel okay?” he asks, and if he had the energy, Levi would snap at him to just _shut the fuck up and move_. 

Instead he just murmurs, _“mhm”_ , because he doesn’t trust himself to talk right now.

Erwin takes the hint and starts moving, slowly at first, then speeding up.

Levi wiggles his hips just slightly, trying to find the right— _fuck_.

His back arches up off the bed, and he lets out an embarrassingly high moan when Erwin hits his prostate, hands fisting into the sheets. 

Erwin stills inside him, stroking his fingers down his thighs. “Jesus, Levi. You look so good like this. You _sound_ so good like this.”

Levi lets him finish, because if he’s really honest with himself, he _likes_ the praise, even though he tries not to show it. Then, he spits out, “Well, if you like that, just wait until you see me coming and moaning on your _godly fucking cock_.”

He’s talking dirty in an effort to get Erwin to move faster, but he doesn’t expect it to actually _work._

Erwin audibly chokes, and he wonders if maybe that was too weird, even though Erwin is apparently less of a prude than Levi thought, since he clearly knows what he’s doing.

Levi lets out a surprised noise as Erwin suddenly pulls out of him, flipping him over, and Levi struggles to get on his hands on knees before Erwin’s pushing him back into him, pounding into him at least twice as fast as before, and all Levi can do is press his cheek into the bed, fists knotted up in the blankets, and moan wantonly. 

“God, Levi,” Erwin chokes out, and Levi suddenly wishes that he could see him right now because he sounds almost as wrecked as Levi feels. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

Levi licks his lips, trying to formulate a response, but Erwin hasn’t slowed down a bit, and every thrust is sending sparks spiralling through his body, and all he can get out is a moan that he hopes sounds like an agreement.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when Erwin’s thrusts start to become irregular, and Levi knows he’s close too, so he forces himself to let go of the sheets with one hand, reaching for his own cock.

He’s surprised when Erwin immediately bats his hand away and takes Levi’s cock in his own hand, stroking him slowly. Levi chokes out a moan, and he’s hazily aware that he’s drooling on to the sheets, but he doesn’t care enough to be grossed out. “ _Er-win,”_ he pants, bucking his hips back to meet every thrust, and _oh, this angle is even better_ , Erwin’s hitting his prostate _just right_ , and then he passes his thumb over the head of Levi’s cock, and suddenly he’s coming. Erwin thrusts through his orgasm, and Levi sobs when Erwin comes inside of him seconds later.

Erwin eases himself out of Levi, and Levi collapses face-down on the bed, eyes closed and breathing heavily. _I just need to rest here for two minutes, and then I can get up and change the sheets, bring them to the laundry room, take a shower—_

Erwin collapses onto the bed next to him, wrapping both arms around him and pulling Levi to his chest. He presses a kiss to Levi’s forehead, and well, maybe the cleaning can wait.

***

Levi wakes up alone in a cold bed.

He sits up, observing the empty room. Shit. Had he done something wrong? Was Erwin having regrets?

The door to the dorm suddenly opens.

“You’re awake. Finally,” Erwin says with a grin. Levi tries to hide the relief that washes over him. He glances at the clock on the table next to his bed. “It’s only 9:30,” he protests. “What the hell are you doing? Already dressed and everything.”

“Yeah, and you need to be, too,” Erwin replies, closing the door and crossing to Levi, practically dragging him out of the bed.

“Why.” Levi says, more as a statement than a question.

“Because,” Erwin leans in slightly, their noses almost touching, and he holds Levi’s wrists in his hands. “We’re going somewhere.”

Levi’s about to ask him what the hell is going on, if he’s forgotten about some event they had to go to or something, but Erwin kisses him before he can get the words out. Levi tilts his head up, deepening the kiss, and moves to fall back onto the bed, but Erwin catches him and pulls away. 

“Hey, now. Don’t you go ruining my plans. We should get going soon,” he says. “Now get dressed.”

“Where the hell are we going, anyways?” Levi asks, reluctantly moving to his dresser to pull out some clothes.

“It’s a surprise,” Erwin replies nonchalantly. Levi rolls his eyes to hide the fact that he’s actually rather curious.

After about thirty minutes in the car, he has a strong suspicion as to where they’re going. After an hour, he’s totally certain, but he keeps his mouth shut. He’s noticed the little smile gracing Erwin’s lips, and he isn’t about to ruin his good mood. After two hours, they’re pulling up to Jackson Beach.

“You do realize it’s October and fucking cold out, right?” Levi asks. 

“We aren’t going swimming, Levi,” Erwin says, and leaves it at that. 

The parking lot is empty except for their car, and they make their way down the pathway to the beach. Levi stops at the end of the path, frowning at the dune ahead of them, then staring down at the sand in front of his feet.

Erwin takes a few steps before looking back at him. “What is it, Levi?”

Levi wrinkles his nose. “I don’t think I like sand.”

“You don’t _think_ you like sand?”

“I told you I’ve never been to the beach before. I’ve just heard it gets _everywhere_.”

Erwin doesn’t say anything for a second, and Levi tears his eyes away from the threatening granules to look at him. “You never told me you’ve never been to the beach before.”

“Yes, I did. When you wouldn’t stop pestering me about that fucking song.”

“No. You just told me you’d never been _here_ before.”

Levi scoffs. “You really remember all the details of the shit I tell you? That’s fucking stupid.”

It’s not an especially hurtful blow, and he knows it, but it’s not like he’s going to tell Erwin that he’s _sweet_ or some bullshit like that.

What Erwin says next is so quiet that Levi almost misses it. “Of course I do.”

Levi pretends not to hear, and when he glances back at Erwin, he’s grinning.

“Take your shoes off,” he says.

“What?”

“Come on, Levi, just do it,” Erwin goads, slipping off his own sneakers and socks. Levi sees him wiggle his toes in the sand.

“That’s disgusting. You’re going to have to shower later.”

“If you take your shoes off, you can join me,” Erwin shoots back, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

Levi thinks it over for a second before tugging his Vans off. He reluctantly steps into the sand and is surprised to find that it’s kind of warm.

“See? Not so bad,” Erwin says, taking him by the arm.

They start to climb the sandy hill ahead of them, and Levi’s suddenly struck by the fact that he’s never seen the ocean. Sure, he’s seen lakes and rivers, but the thought of nothing but water for miles and miles?

He tries to hide his excitement but can’t stop himself from walking a little faster, feet sliding in the sand as they crest the top of the hill.

_It’s huge._

The water spans all the way to the horizon, where it disappears into a soft, gauzy layer of clouds. Not only that, but when he looks up and down the coast, it doesn’t end. All he can see is the sand in front of him, and after that, water _._

“So, what do you think?” he barely hears, and he suddenly becomes aware of Erwin’s stare. He looks at him, and his mind makes the leap, _immediately_ notices.

He glances back at the water, just to check, just to make sure he’s not seeing things. He looks back into Erwin’s eyes, _so blue_ , and swallows hard. “It’s beautiful,” he tries to say, but it comes out like a whisper.

Erwin smiles softly. “Let’s go,” he says, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist as they make their way down the sandy hill to the water. 

***

An hour later, they’re sitting on the sand, watching the waves roll in.

“You did a nice job with the piano,” Erwin says out of the blue.

“What?”

“The song. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you play anything but guitar.”

“Oh. Well, I thought the song would sound better on the piano.” 

“You know, I would’ve played it for you if you wanted.”

“You were fucking sick, Erwin, that was the whole point. I had to play by myself.”

Erwin sighs. “Right, but… we could’ve played it earlier. Like, if you’d asked me, we could’ve played it in one of _our_ concerts.”

“That would’ve been weird. Write a fucking love song about you, then ask you to perform it with me? Fuck, no.”

“Is that a weird thing to do? I mean, do you think it’s bad to do something like that?” Erwin asks, and Levi senses the nervousness in his voice. 

“What the fuck are you trying to say, Erwin?”

Erwin pauses for a second. “I have something to tell you.”

“Spit it out.”

Erwin smiles and takes a deep breath. “Remember that love song I asked you to sing with me?” 

Levi scoffs. “Yeah. The one about your fucking _ex,_ right?”

“Well—ah—no.” The flush on Erwin’s face is obvious now, and Levi can’t help but notice how adorable he is when he’s flustered. 

“Levi, I…” He pauses, and Levi resists the urge to kick him out of annoyance.

“Ohmyfuckinggod, Erwin.”

“I wrote that song about you.”

Levi gapes at him. “What?”

The corner of Erwin’s mouth twitches up, his lips slowly widening into a smile as he starts to laugh.

“You _bastard!_ ” Levi cries out, and he is genuinely kind of pissed off, because _what the fuck, Erwin_ , but then he’s laughing too, shoving at Erwin’s chest until he falls back into the sand, and he rests his head on Erwin’s shoulder, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

A couple minutes later, the laughter subsides, and Levi picks his head up. “You know, you really wrote some sappy bullshit in that song.”

“So did you,” Erwin challenges. Levi frowns, but it doesn’t last. 

“At least what I wrote was true,” Erwin adds with a cheeky grin.

“Fuck off,” Levi mutters, sitting up and playfully hitting Erwin on the shoulder.

“Unless you wanna make those lyrics come true,” Erwin teases.

Levi doesn’t hold back his eye roll. “Well, according to the lyrics that _I fucking wrote_ , you’re supposed to be the one kissing _me._ ” 

“Well, alright, then, Mr. Demanding,” Erwin drawls, pushing himself up. 

Levi doesn’t look at him. Playing hard-to-get is stupid, and he knows it, but this is all incredibly stupid, and yet he doesn’t want it to end. He feels Erwin’s gaze on his face, and then the gaze is replaced with a hand on his jaw. He still refuses to make eye contact, something stubborn inside him refusing to give way, because this is just fucking cliché. 

“Levi,” Erwin breathes, and the gentleness in his voice is so disarming that Levi looks directly into Erwin’s eyes, and _what the fuck, he might as well give up the act, because what’s more stupid than pretending you don’t want something that you’ve wanted for longer than you can remember?_

With that, presses his lips against Erwin’s, who makes a surprised noise, then kisses him back.

It’s ridiculously cheesy, and romantic, and sappy, and cliché. It’s everything Levi’s ever hated, and he can’t help but think that the moment is absolutely worthy of a stupid fucking love song.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. This is my first time writing AoT fanfiction AND my first time writing smut, so... let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this cheesy adorableness!
> 
> (This fic was somewhat inspired by the Netflix original movie Eurovision, from which I stole the line, "I wrote that song about you". It's a pretty bad movie, but oh well.)
> 
> Come find me on TikTok, @mybrainonanime!
> 
> Update: I just watched given, and just for the record, I had not seen that show when I wrote this fic! All the weird similarities between this story and that show (ie, the ocean scene) are purely coincidental!


End file.
